For Shoichi
by Sydella
Summary: It's really not surprising that Byakuran sees Shoichi as an equal.


From the day he was born, Byakuran had been adored and worshipped in every way. Nurses fawned over him, for as an infant, his beauty was already apparent. His parents, grateful to finally have a child of their own after years of trying, spared no expense for their bundle of joy. Growing up, Byakuran became used to people giving him admiring looks, eagerly doing favours for him and excusing even his worst misdeeds. He knew that anyone else in his position would feel proud and flattered, but the truth was, he was sick of all the attention.

Humans, he realised, lived their lives according to the rules of society and the media, always doing what others told them to do, like mindless sheep. "I'm going to college, because my parents want me to." "Everyone does certain things to fit in, to be part of the popular crowd. Why should I be any different?" "My life will be easier if I just go along with what other people say." Inane phrases were endlessly uttered by everyone he knew. He felt like shouting at them, "No! You don't understand! There has to be more to life than this!" Instead, he forced himself to keep smiling, saying and doing the same silly, meaningless things as everyone else. Deep down inside, he knew, and hated himself for knowing, that he was really no different from the people who surrounded him, despite knowing how wrong they were.

He was, therefore, pleasantly surprised when a redheaded whirlwind named Shoichi Irie entered his life. Armed with a hot temper, brutal honesty and unfailing kindness, Shoichi was unlike anyone else Byakuran had ever met. Byakuran had always enjoyed repairing broken things, if only because it gave him a sense of control he otherwise lacked in his life. His parents had mistaken this as a sign of mechanical genius and advised him to attend a prestigious engineering university; he allowed himself to be shepherded to one without protest. However, after meeting Shoichi, he developed a heartfelt passion for his studies and threw himself into equations and calculations, figuring out mechanisms in complex machines and devising strategies.

After finding out about parallel worlds, Byakuran took it upon himself to literally become a conqueror. The first thing he did upon ascending to power was appoint Shoichi as a high-ranking, trusted subordinate. No, not subordinate-_ally_. Of all the men and women who served him, only Shoichi had earned Byakuran's full respect. Why? The answer was simple. Shoichi dared to challenge the status quo and fought for what he believed in. Even after joining Byakuran's loyal troops, Shoichi continued to argue with Byakuran about many things, both significant and trivial, whereas everyone else meekly obeyed orders and did not dare to call Byakuran out on the few mistakes he made.

Eventually, though, Shoichi betrayed him. Although he had known all along that it was going to happen, Byakuran secretly felt disappointed and hurt. As calmly as he could, he meted out the appropriate punishment, and forced a winning smile as he always had. When Tsunayoshi defeated him, he looked at Shoichi in his final moments. On the expressive face of the only person he had ever been able to call a true friend, grief, relief and hope warred with each other. At the sight of that, even in the throes of death, Byakuran could not help but smile.

When everything had been returned to the way it was before and Byakuran found himself facing a new, uncertain future, he was determined to make amends. Two things were high on his list of new priorities. Firstly, with a genuine smile, he sought out Tsunayoshi and willingly allied himself with his former enemy, the very same person Shoichi had collaborated with and whose cause Shoichi had sacrificed so much for. Secondly, he consulted a florist in Namimori and bought the largest bouquet of orchids he could find. The orchids, as white and unblemished as a redeemed soul, were promptly delivered and a note was enclosed.

The note simply said: _Thank you, Sho-chan. _


End file.
